Various power machines such as utility vehicles have two-speed axial piston drive motors that provide different displacements in the two different speeds. In one speed, a larger displacement is provided, resulting in a higher torque output, but a lower travel speed. In another speed, a lower displacement is provided, resulting in a higher travel speed, but with a lower torque output. Shifting a hydraulic drive motor from one speed to another while driving can cause a jolt to an operator. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.